


The new boss of Woohp

by Lolysida



Series: Short stories of Tim Scam and Lilith [1]
Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Badass, F/M, Flirting, Intrigue, Sarcasm, Spies, Swear Words, mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolysida/pseuds/Lolysida
Summary: Called in once again to Woohp even though I've declined the offer several times before, annoyed and suprised to meet the new boss of woohp. Mac Smit.
Relationships: Tim Scam/Original Character (female), Tim Scam/Original female character, TimScam/Original Character
Series: Short stories of Tim Scam and Lilith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153652





	The new boss of Woohp

Irritated, I jerked open the door and marched into the office.

“Jerry, I’ve declined your offer countless times and you are not Jerry… Who the fuck are you?”

A young, handsome man in a suit sat at the desk and looked surprised. A charming smile and a glint in his eyes appeared as he collected himself.

“Jerry has retired and I am his replacement, Mac Smit. It is a pleasure to finally meet the renowned Lilith.” it didn’t sound quite right but if that was the story he was going for she would play along. For now.

“Oh really, and what have you heard about little me then?” I chose a flirty approach, tackling him with charm and sugar coated words. And then when he let his guard down I would attack.Most men fell for it. Effective. All it took was pressing the right buttons. Figure out what made him tick.

“A mercenary with an astounding résumé of successful missions. Other than that it is also greatly spoken of your beauty and how unconquerable you are." did he play the same tactic as me or was he genuine?

"Pardon me if I'm being too honest, but you have surpassed my expectations.” he smiled charmingly.

With swaying hips I made my way over to him behind the desk, leaned against it and he turned his chair to face me. His gaze wandered over my body before it reached my eyes.

“You don’t look too bad either.” I let my own gaze wander over his body, to get a better understanding of him. His manners reminded me of many other machomen I’ve played with before, he sat in the same way; leaning back, relaxed with his legs spread, manspreading as it is called. A part of me was disappointed. Had hoped that he would be different and less boring at least. Just as I was thinking that I spotted his nametag. Something didn’t add up. That's when it hit me, I had received an inquiry of my assistance in aquire parts for a project, and it was from someone with a similar name… no not similar, but reversed! This wasn’t Mac Smit. This was Tim Scam! Incredibly unimaginative… How did he succeed in getting here and why? But it did make things much more interesting. I met his gaze and for a moment I was almost entranced by his intense green eyes and his slanting, sexy smile. I shook it off and started my attack.

“Mac Smit… it will be interesting to see what you do with Woohp.” I turned to him, grabbed the back of the char, leaned in close and rested my other hand on his thigh. Stared intensive into his eyes, leaned in so close that our noses almost touched. I could feel him tense up in his entire body.

“It would be such a shame if it turned out you were a SCAM…” I stressed the word scam to make sure he understood that I knew. The tenseness in his body changed, his eyes widened and his smile disappeared. He quickly rose up from the chair, grabbed my throat and pushed me down on the desk. His other hand grabbed my hand that already had reached for my hidden knife.

“Beyond all expectations Lilith… it truly is too bad that it has to end like this.” his voice became darker and rumbled so that it felt throughout my body.

“That the others haven't gotten it yet is incomprehensible, so unimaginative.” I riled him up, even if he had the strength I had other tricks up my sleeve to get out of his grip.

“Gorgeous and clever... “ his grip on my throat eased but only to grip my jaw instead, he stared at my lips and I could feel his thumb gently touch them. He leaned in closer to me and I stopped breathing. For a moment I really thought he would kiss me but just as our lips almost touched someone knocked on the door. It distracted him and I took action. Grabbed his arm, jumped up and pressed him down on the desk with his arm twisted behind his back. Just then an agent came in.

“Mr.Smit I have... “ he froze and stared at us.

“Perfect timing, I was just leaving anyway.” I told the agent, leaned in against Tim Scams ear and whispered.

“Hurt the girls and I will come back and kill you. Free of charge.” let go and strut out. Winked seductively to the agent who got flustered and coughed awkwardly.

“I wonder if my favourite agent works today?” I said loudly and sent a challenging stare at Tim.

When outside the office I hear the agent stutter something.

“You are not the only one to end up in such a situation with her… so nobody is judging you, just so you know.” fuck I wished I could see his face now.

But luckily for me, and the favourite hot agent, he was working today. I needed to get rid of some pent up frustration…


End file.
